(Private RP With XxDuskstarxX and Sonicsilva1) The Long-Last Reunion
Plot Kinda obvious, but there's really no plot here. What're you looking at here for, scram! ....And enjoy! ^^ Characters Raven the Panther - XxDuskstarxX Asonja the Hedgehog - Sonicsilva1 Zoralth the Dragon (Special Guest!) - Sonicsilva1 Story Begin! The set was simple. It took place next to a base which should have been familiar to only a handful of the population of mobius. Nimagi base. Next to the entrance was a giant willow tree, which drooped more then usual. It seemed to be mourning. The tree was withering, rotting away. Bugs had found their way into the wood, and were slowly killing it. A shadow looked over the willow tree, though no one seemed to be there. Asonja, looking as black and pale as usual, was taking his usual forced walk. He groans and mutters, "Why must I be thrown out of the base just to take a stupid walk? Come on, I don't need Vitamin D, I'm perfectly fine, DANG IT!" He shouts a bit, and stomps his foot down. Strangely, purple lightning coursed around his leg for a short moment and the ground cracked a bit. He looked down at the damage, sighed, and continued to walk by himself before taking a rest under the willow tree. He yelped a bit when some bugs got on him and he wiped them off. "Sheesh...this tree looks rotted...more rotted than I remember." The Willow Tree seemed to stare at him, forlorn. Vaguely scratched into it's bark was the name "Wilson the Willow". It was very messy, and seemed to be old. From perhaps 3 years ago. Suddenly, a shift in Wilson's branches was seen. It was faint, perhaps not enough to see? But it signified that something.. or someone was up there. He narrowed his eyes as he looked up in the branches, looking around. "Hmmm...this is giving me a creepy thought...perhaps Deja vu?" He mutters. A neon green headband floated from the branches, bouncing on some branches before it hit the ground. A snort was heard from the tree, as if someone had woken up. "Ah.. Damn.. Where'd it go..?" Someone muttered. A black, furry hand was now visible, searching the trunk. Asonja saw it drop and he picked it up. "Wait a moment...I've seen this somewhere before...but where...?" He mutters and looks up at the hand. He held up the headband to the hand. "Oh, you dropped this, by the way." "Oh, thanks." The hand took the headband, but it stiffened. "Wait.." A familiar head popped from up the tree. "Asonja?" She screamed, a little too loud. Raven was still for a second, simply staring. Then, abruptly, she scrambled down from the tree, and just about rammed into him. She was tightly hugging him. "This hug...Raven!" He hugged back, squeezing probably a bit too hard. "Oh my goodness it's been AGES since I've heard from you!" Raven seemed to be sobbing. Thankfully, not a lot. She took a step back, wiping her tears away. Now she seemed to be laughing quietly in joy. "Bad cell phone service in different dimensions.. And college. But I'm rambling." She stopped laughing, and simply smiled. "How have you been?" (Tech problems) (That's alright) "Wow, you're already in college?" Asonja blinked a few times, rubbing the back of his head and looking away. "Well...I'd be in college right about now...but as of now, I still live off of Ramen Noodles and an apartment...Glad to see you're having a good life so far!" Raven laughed nervously. "Yeah.. It's alright." Her smile vanished slowly. She stared at him for a few moments of silence. Her wrists tightened into fists at her sides. "I see." Her eyes lowered. Something was concerning her. "How's the relationship with Axel been going? Your not still fighting.. Right..?" "Ehhh..." He rolled up a bit of his shirt to show bruise marks. "Hasn't changed at all. Still very aggressive towards me, not because he hates me. I can understand that. Pain goes a long way to learn lessons." It struck Raven, a little bit, that by the time she was gone, Asonja had gotten more...hopeless over the past times. He was more quiet, respectable, sensitive, but also a little harsh like he has built-up anger. Raven glanced at his bruises. "Oh dear." She murmured quietly. Hesitantly, she put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm.. So sorry." She bit her lip, and took her hand away. "Any new people I need to meet?" Raven asked, sounding a bit less enthusiastic, now with the state of tension in the air. He thought for a moment, putting his fingers to his chin. "Well...now that you mention it, yes. I just recently found my twin brother. Well...I say twin because we were born on the same day, but he's a special guy. Care to meet him?" He brought out his phone, dialing a number slowly, just so she could respond. Her eyes widened. "Twin?" She paused, thinking for a moment. "Uh.. Sure." Raven replied. She folded her arms behind her back, in a stately matter. It was odd. She looked more like a grown up than ever. He didn't seem to mind, as he smiled a little bit. Asonja seemed more mature himself, but he was still as cautious and sensitive as ever. As time passed quietly, and rather quickly, a rustle from the bushes came behind Raven, as a Dragon on four legs popped out with his wings folded and tail wagging. "Heya 'Sonja!" He says and goes up to his feet. He gives Asonja a noogie, which made him yelp and struggle against his will. "Come on Zor, don't do this to me..." Asonja says. "Not infront of Raven..." "Ohh, is this her? Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, miss!" He shook Raven's hand with his scaly hand. "My name's Zoralth!" Raven shook his hand. "Fionna Rose Smith." Raven replied. She analyzed him slowly. "So.. Are you a full blown Dragon or a hybrid?" She asked, laughing nervously. Her hands unfolded, and her tail stopped swaying like crazy. "Oh, Asonja and I are both Hybrids." He answers, keeping his arm around Asonja. "He has the dominant Hedgehog genes, while I only have all of the recessive dragon traits. We also have a secret ability, but we're not allowed to tell." "Well, actually, Zoralth can grow because of his dragon traits." Asonja says, upset.. "Even though I'm part-dragon, I don't have that awesome ability..." Raven shrugged. "Hey, at least you're a Pyromancer." She replied rather hopefully. "It's a pretty cool thing to have, I admit." She added on. Raven blinked, and glanced around. She never was that good in conversations. "So..Is there anything new around here? I mean.. I've been gone for a while, I'd.. Rather not go uninformed." Raven bit her lip, hoping she didn't sound too curious.